


Ordering Pizza

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [8]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, Slice of Life, is there such a thing as kimchi pizza?, platonic OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Jongup is in charge of ordering pizza, but he can't figure out what everyone wants.





	Ordering Pizza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Tonight B.A.P wanted pizza.

They had a limited budget, and all the members were arguing over what the toppings should be.

Jongup was on the phone, trying to tell the person on the other line what they wanted. It became increasingly difficult with Daehyun’s constant shouting, Youngjae’s sass, and Himchan’s scolding.

Yongguk and Junhong had little chance to get a word in edgewise.

Chicken! Vegetables! Mushroom! Kimchi! There is no _kimchi!_

Finally, Jongup just took matters into his own hands and placed the order. “Three extra large cheeses, please.”

Now they could just top whatever they wanted, even Daehyun’s _kimchi._

**Author's Note:**

> When in doubt, say cheese!


End file.
